kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rentaro Kagura
is , a Rider from the year 2022 of Geiz Revive's timeline who appears in Kamen Rider Zi-O. In 2019 of Ohma Zi-O's timeline, however, he becomes . Character History Forms *'Height:' 186.1 cm. *'Weight:' 86.2 kg. ::Weapons *'Ninjatō': In a similar vein to his future alter-ego, Another Shinobi wields a ninjatō which he held on a reverse grip. * : As Another Rider he uses the Tekkō-kagi in combat. - Kamen Rider Shinobi= Kamen Rider Shinobi *'Rider Height': 186.1 cm. *'Rider Weight': 86.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 13.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.0 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. Kamen Rider Shinobi's suit consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The outer head armor. It's structure is designed to prevent enemies from spotting Shinobi during stealth operations. ** - The grey forehead armor that has a shuriken emblem engraved into it. It analyses Shinobi's surrounding environment and utilises its information to derive optimum solutions to problems and execute adjustments to ninjutsu maneuvers. ** - The eye lenses. They can see up to 10km, and can utilise multiple channels of vision such as night vision and perspective mode. ** - Shinobi's auditory hearing devices located within the Shinobi Head. It is super sensitive, allowing Shinobi to hear leaves falling from 10km away. By combining information from the Senri Goggles, the Jigoku Sonar allows Shinobi to visualise potential threats hiding from sight. ** - The giant shuriken placed in the middle of Shinobi's face. It enables communication across multiple channels, and can even pick up signals that are in digitised or encrypted form. ** - Shinobi's breathing apparatus. The interior is composed of 22 layers of filters, allowing Shinobi to breathe even when underwater. Additionally, it can change the temperature of any exhaust released to the temperature of the outside air. * - The scarf. It can shift itself to reduce the hit rate of enemies, effectively acting as a sort of protective barrier. Additionally, it is capable of radio interference. * - The chestplate. It is composed of , which is not only lightweight, by contains high defensive power and radiowave absorbing properties. In an emergency, it can be purged from the chest to act as a decoy. It contains numerous inside which can be materialised in the hands. * - The shoulder armor. It is composed of the same Giyaman Ceramic that the Shuriken Protector is made of, resulting in a highly defensive, lightweight armor with radiowave absorbing properties. Three scrolls can be inserted into each shoulder, which act as the source of power during ninjutsu manoeuvres.. * - The bodysuit. The entire suit is highly flexible and acts as a second muscular system, increasing Shinobi's strength. * - The upper arms. The hexagonal print on the upper arms are optical camouflage devices that can form a curved electromagentic wave field to dazzle and stun enemies. * - The arms. A high-functioning noise canceller is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. Additionally, the inbuilt increases the Shinobi Arm's agility. The output of the noise canceller and Shunbin Booster can be adjusted according to the user's will. * - The forearm armor. It is basically a rope made from special super-elastic fibre called which can absorb shock impacts, reducing strain on forearms. Moreover, the Ude Slinger can unwind and be used as a tradtional rope. * - The hands. By positioning each finger digit in a certain position, ninjutsu techniques can be activated. * - The legs. A high-functioning noise canceller is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. Additionally, the inbuilt increases the Shinobi Leg's jumping power. The output of the noise canceller and Chouyaku Booster can be adjusted according to the user's will. * - The upper leg armor. It is composed of Giyaman Ceramic. It is equipped with that can be materialised in the hands. * - The kneepads. It is made of Giyaman Ceramic, making them highly defensive and lightweight along with the ability to absorb radiowaves. A smoke discharger is installed, allowing Shinobi to create smokescreens, * - The lower legs and shin armor. It is basically a rope made from special super-elastic fibre called Kumonoito 22 which can absorb shock impacts, reducing strain on forearms. Moreover, the Ude Slinger can unwind and be used as a tradtional rope. * - The feet. By changing the frictional force on whatever surface it comes into contact with, the Shinobi Shoes allow Shinobi to walk on walls or ceilings. Also, when jumping from a tall distance, the sound of footsteps or impact will be cancelled, preventing detection. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 17 }} Equipment *Shinobi Driver - Shinobi's transformation device. *Shuriken Starter - Shinobi's transformation trinket. *Unnamed gourd bottle - A small bottle that houses Shinobi's equipment. * - Its name literally means "Large Iron Toad". It's a large robot that supplies weapons, armor and other equipment to Shinobi. *Anotherwatch - Another Shinobi's transformation trinket Weapons *Sticky Shuriken https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/377953661457924106/525927416078663700/13.jpg *Sticky Kunai * Behind the Scenes Portrayal Rentaro Kagura is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As Kamen Rider Shinobi, his suit actor is Uchusen Vol. 163. Notes *Shinobi's head and shoulder armor are retooled from the Ride-Players and his torso, lower arms and whole legs are retooled from Kamen Rider Ghost. *Like Tawada's previous role as StarNinger, Shinobi is also a ninja-themed hero. Both characters originate from respective series that have Kento Shimoyama as its main writer. **Furthermore, both transformation trinkets (StarNinger Shuriken & Shuriken Starter) are activated by spinning the their shuriken parts. *The Kurogane Ooguma that appears during Shinobi's transformation uses the same CGI model as from *Rentaro is the first Kamen Rider to also be the Another Rider version of himself.. **Unlike Kuroto Dan as Another OOO, chronologically speaking, Rentaro is the first to become an Another Rider in the present and a Kamen Rider in the future. *The characters "假面骑士忍" that appear during Kamen Rider Shinobi's transformation translate to "Kamen Rider Shinobi". They are written in Mandarin but in the style. *The names of Shinobi's suit components contain Japanese names **The Onmitsu Met is derived from . **The Hachi Gane Brain is derived from the Hachi Gane, the forehead armor utilised by samurai. **The Senri Goggles is derived from . **The Jigoku Sonar is derived from . **The Suiton Guard is derived from . **The Erikami Jammer is derived from **The Kata Protector is derived from , a term for detailed choreographed movements. **The Nanairo Hide is derived from , reflecting its ability to dazzle enemies. **The Shunbin Booster in the Shinobi Arms is derived from . **The Chouyaku Booster in the Shinobi Legs is derived from . **The Ude Slinger is derived from , while the Ashi Slinger is derived from . ***Both the Ude Slinger and Ashi Slinger is composed of Kumonoito 22 cloth, which is derived from . **The Dai Protector upper leg armor is most likely derived from . **The Hiza Protector kneepads are derived from . *Shinobi's transformation announcement reuses the Ninja Ichibantou's Nin nin nin from the "Transformation standby" announcement and the Dareja?! from the "OtomoNin summoning" announcement. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 17: Happy New Woz 2019 **Episode 18: Great! Epoch! Future! 2022 References Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Another Riders Category:Human Monsters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Skull Monsters